


Persona 5: Rated PG

by i_valsol_exist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adopted Children, Gen, Mute Persona 5 Protagonist, No abuse or drugs, Other, Ratings: PG, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist, Somehow this au will work, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_valsol_exist/pseuds/i_valsol_exist
Summary: An au where all the teen characters are now ages 10-12. There are no 13 year-olds because that still counts as a teen. There is no abuse or drugs cause this is a rated pg au.Akira has just been expelled at his old school because he was accused of harming multiple students. He moves to another school and soon gains a persona.Somehow this au will work
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Introduction

Akira entered the coffee shop, crying. Sojiro was washing some dishes. 

“Hey kid- whoa” Sojio noticed. “Hey, Akira, I got a call from the school. You were expelled?” 

Akira nodded, and he sat down in the nearest booth and put down his heavy backpack. 

“Can you explain what happened?”

Akira has just been expelled for “severely injuring students” He was framed just because he was a mute, and the principal didn't like him for who knows why. Usually students who do this get multiple weeks of suspension, but the principal just went straight to expelling. 

The teachers liked him because he was quiet, but many students bullied him for that. Why would they even want to frame him in the first place? 

“Well, I guess I should have transferred you when I found out of the bullying. Im sorry, kid” 

Sojiro hugged Akira. Akira cried on his shoulder. 

“I'll try and find another school for you. Go up to your room”

\-------

Akira went up to his room in the attic and hugged his stuffed animal that was laying on the bed. It was the last thing from his parents before they died. After they died, Akira was sent to live with Sojiro in Tokyo. Sojiro didn't know much about being a parent, but he was still a good dad. 

The stuffed animal was black and white cat with a yellow bandana. 

‘Was it all my fault everything bad happened?’ Akira thought to himself. 

Akira grabbed the old Nintendo that Futaba had given him and began playing Kid Icarus. After about 2 hours of playing, Sojiro called him down for dinner. 

Futaba was sitting in the far booth, isolated from Sojiro and Akira. 

“Ok Akira, I found a school willing to accept you. Shujin Elementary.”

Akira nodded while eating the curry. He signed to SojIro  **‘Should Futaba go to school too?’**

“I don’t think she wants to… but I guess that may be a bit easier for me...”

Nope, it was much harder. 

\-------

The next day, Sojiro drove Akira to school. He was only going to get a tour today. 

“I am only going to drive you to school today. The school is nearby so you can walk yourself”

Akira nodded and stared out the window. Akira isn't sure why Sojiro was driving even though it was so close by but he guessed it was safer this way. Futaba was at home in the Cafe and the place was locked so he hoped that Futaba would stay safe. 

\--------

‘The principal is fat’ Akira signed to Sojiro. 

“Akira, please.”

“So, we’ve looked at your record and I'm a bit reluctant about bringing such a troublemaker into this school.” Principal Kobayakawa explained, “Please know that if he tries something like that in this school he will also be expelled.”

‘This principle is no different from him… he is still really fat lol’ Akira fidgeted in place. Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Can we just get on with the tour? I'm a bit busy.”

“Sure. Ms. Kawakami?”

“Yes sir. Come on Kurusu.” 

Akira followed Kawakami out the door and Sojiro waited on a chair for him. 

“Since no one here can sign, you are going to need this.” She handed him a small white board with a small package of dry erase markers. 

“This right here is your classroom. I'll introduce you on Monday.” 

When they headed back, Sojiro looked very bored and impatient. 

“Finally. We need to check up on Futaba.” 

As they walked off, Akira heard Ms. Kawakami mutter to herself “Why did I sign up to be a Middle school teacher.”

\--------

When they got back to the cafe, it didn't look like Futaba even moved from her spot. She fell asleep in one of the booths. 

“We weren't even out that long and she fell asleep. Did she even sleep last night?” 

‘She was busy playing on her Nintendo’

“Sheesh..”

Sojiro put a blanket on Futaba as Akira got ready for bed. 

**‘You are a good dad, Sojiro’**

Sojiro looked surprised. “I don't even know how to be a proper parent. Are you sure?”

Akira nodded and signed  **‘I love you’**

Sojiro ruffed up his hair and replied, “Love you too, kiddo. Good night.”


	2. The dream :0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a strange dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there are other people subscribing to this au that arent me?! And I have 14 kudos?! IN ONE DAY?! 
> 
> Fr??????
> 
> im assuming thats because I also made this a mute akira au.
> 
> Ah, right. This is a short chapter. But this filled a whole page when I wrote it last night so Im a little surprised.

Akira woke up, but not in his bed. He had chains on his wrists and ankles. Water dripping into the toilet echoes throughout the room. 

‘Is this some sort of prison?’

He got up from the board he was laying on and walked up to the cell bars. The chains rattled loudly on the cold concrete floor. 

2 girls with gray hair and glowing yellow eyes walk up to the cell. One had an eyepatch on their right eye, and the other on the opposite. They were both wearing warden uniforms and looked around Akira’s age. The girls turned and Akira saw a man with a big smile and an extremely large nose. 

The man spoke. “Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet Room. We usually don't take in someone your young age but we can make some exceptions.” 

The girl on his left spoke calmly “The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.”

The long nosed man began explaining how the place exists between mind and matter. He introduced himself as Igor. “The state of this room reflects the state of your heart. Even though you seem free, you truly are a ‘prisoner’ of fate.” 

Akira is confused. 

‘Prisoner?’ 

“There is no mistake that ruin awaits you”

Igor says something about rehabilitation but Akira is still processing everything. 

‘Why am I having such a dream? Why do **I** need rehabilitation?’

“Oh right, I must introduce you. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They are wardens here. I will explain their roles on a later occasion, for we are running out of time here.”

“Times up!” Caroline yells. “Now hurry up and go back to sleep.”

‘Wait!’ Akira held tightly on the bars. ‘I still have so many questions!’ 

\-------

Akira’s eyes opened, and he was back on his bed. His phone pinged, and Akira leaned over his stuffed animal to pick it up. Sojiro decided to give him a phone when he first moved here, just in case he needed to contact him. He didn't have many apps, and he quickly noticed the red eyeball app. 

‘Is this a virus? Or did it have something to do with the dream?... Futaba would know, I think...’

Akira deleted it anyway, and went back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, this fanfic will update every Tuesday and Friday. 
> 
> Monday and Thursday are for my SU x P5 crossover
> 
> Wednesday is my own original work.


	3. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes on his first day to his new school.

“Akira, wake up!” Sojiro called from downstairs. 

He got up slowly from the bed. He faintly remembered the dream from last night, and he was still very confused. He was also worried about how his new pupils would treat him at this school. 

He put on a long sleeved, white turtleneck and a black zip up jacket with the school’s logo (he didn't want to wear the blazer.) He chose to put on the pair of dark gray, dark red, striped formal shorts. He put his phone in his jacket pocket. 

Once Akira went downstairs, he smelled the coffee and curry. Sojiro put a plate and mug on the counter. 

“Make sure to eat. Oh, and here.” Sojiro put 1500 yen on the counter. “This is your lunch money for the week. Don't spend it all in one day.”

Akira signed  **‘Thank you’** before he dug in. Even though he has been eating the same curry for years, its taste was still explosive and wonderful. Sojiro made him hot chocolate because Akira was still too young (HE IS A GROWING BOY). After he finished his food, he went out the door. 

“--there is a large chance of pouring rain in the Tokyo area---”

“Oh Jeez, I don't think he brought his umbrella…” Sojiro wanted to leave to give him an Umbrella, but customers were already pouring in. 

\---------

The rain started when Akira was almost halfway to school. He ran to the nearest canopy of a ship. He took out his phone and looked at the time. 

_ ‘Im either going to be dry and late to school, or be soaked when I get there.’  _

Someone with their hood on stood next to Akira. Her hoodie was white with red and blue stripes at the end of the sleeves. He noticed that she was wearing the uniform skirt of the same school. She removed her hood and revealed her long, wavy, blond pigtails. 

_ ‘How did all that hair fit under that hood??’ _ Akira wondered. 

A tall, burly man was walking past and offered the two of them an umbrella. Ann took one but Akira humbly declined. 

The two of them walked off but Akira stayed under the canopy. He looked back on his phone and noticed the weird eyeball app was back. He was about to delete it, but someone almost ran past him. 

“Dang it, I'm too late!” He kicked the ground and water sprayed onto Akira’s socks. “I'm sure he won't even offer me an umbrella even if I asked…”

This boy had brown hair and the same school uniform blazer and pants. But instead of a turtleneck, he had a flashy yellow shirt. 

The boy noticed him staring and said, “What? You gonna to tell on me to Kamoshida?” Akira stared at him, puzzled. 

“That guy giving out umbrellas, that was Kamoshida.” He explained further, “He just does whatever he wants! He may look like a good teacher, but he thinks he can control anything like some… King of a castle. Dontja think so?”

*beep*

Akira continues staring at him and slightly shrugs.

“Can’t you reply?” Akira shakes his head. 

“Oh uh…. But seriously you don't know Kamoshida? For real? You do go to shujin, right?”

Akira nodded. “I have never seen you before, but you look like you’re in the same grade.. Oh, you’re a transfer student?” Akira nodded once again. “No wonder you didn't know about him.”

Ryuji turned. “Come on, we don't want to be late.” Akira began following him as rain continued to pour. His phone made a small beeping sound. Akira and the boy suddenly both had splitting headaches, which quickly subsided, but led to light-headedness. 

The other boy groaned, “Can this day be over already?” 

Akira followed him into an alleyway. _ ‘Wow, shortcut for a place that's already nearby’ _ Akira thought to himself. 

The sky abruptly turned dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the kudos! 
> 
> I know it isnt a lot, but its still really great that all these people (besides me) have actually liked and subscribed!


	4. The castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and boi go into a castle
> 
> Where they almost die(? not exactly dying cause this is for the kids)
> 
> PUPPETS instead of slaves, basically

“What the- where’s the school?” he looked around. There was a large stone castle looming over them. It looked discolored due to the dark purple, clouded skies. “This says Shujin… i'm going to go in.” The two of them walk over the wooden moat. 

Akira types on his phone, **‘Something tells me we shouldn't be here without adult supervision.’** He held the phone in front of him, who was a bit confused by the way of communication. The other boy brushes off the concern. 

“We’re eleven, we’re almost teens. We’ll be fine-” A guard came out of nowhere and sees the two of them. It(?) yells, “INTRUDERS!” and more guards come out. One of them pushes Ryuji to the ground. “Ow! What-?!” They were both knocked out. 

\--------

“Dude, wake up!” Akira was laying on the floor of a room that resembled both a small classroom and a prison. The brown haired boy was trying to shake Akira awake. He got up and held his head, which was throbbing in pain. 

“So, these were the intruders. Just some kids? Oh, and you, Sakamoto?” A voice boomed in the room. 

“Kamoshida?!” Sakamoto yelled. It was the same burly man from earlier, but with a crown and a royal velvet cape. (no, he is not naked)

“I would usually execute intruders --- especially you, Sakamoto --- but I think I can make you useful as a part of the castle.” Kamoshida smirks. 

“What are you going to do?!” Sakamoto says in a panicked tone. Kamoshida sits them in regular chairs but Sakamoto was trying to fight against him. 

“There is no point in trying to fight me. Guards! Take care of them!” The guards began to appear again. Akira stayed seated but he was panicking internally. 

‘Part of the castle?!’

The other boy was trying to fend off the guards but he was too small compared to them. A string was beginning to be tied on his wrist. He suddenly stopped moving and was frozen in place. 

“Where did all that energy from earlier go? Hah, don't worry, you’re going to be my puppet. You’re going to be next.” Kamoshida points at Akira. 

‘I have to stop him!’ 

A voice began to ring in his head. 

_ ‘This is truly unjust… your chances of winning are almost none. But, if you can hear me, there may be a possibility open to you…’  _

The string starts on the other arm. 

_ ‘What’s the matter? Are you only going to watch?’ _

Akira is suddenly in pain. He wants to scream but he can't. 

‘ _ VOW TO ME! I am thou… thou art I… call upon me and release thy rage!’  _

He went limp. Then power surged through him and throughout the whole room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this today instead of Friday because 
> 
> of the fact I am too busy indulging in another long fanfic and ik that my fanfic can never match to theirs.


	5. Persona!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets his persona.
> 
> oh, and mona mona is here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this chapter and I couldnt get any references.

“What?” Kamoshida looks at Akira, in shock and confusion. 

A mask appears on Akira’s face. He struggles to remove it. He painfully rips it off, like removing a band-aid. There was no blood. 

Akira felt powerful and smiled. He yells in his head ‘ARSENE’

A figure appears behind him. One of the guards manifest into some kind of Jack-o-lantern thing. 

The tall red figure helps him defeat it, and it disappears. 

“W-what are you?!” Kamoshida was still in shock. The other guards appear to have disappeared. 

Akira quickly grabs some keys that fell to the floor and grabs the other boy’s arm. The string that was being tied to his wrists disappeared too.

Akira fiddles with the keys and manages to lock the man inside. 

“Dude..” Sakamoto is amazed “That was so cool! Your outfit was so cool too! What was that?!” He stares at his outfit. 

Akira was wearing some kind of black coat over a silver vest, and his hands had red gloves. His pants were also black with pointed black boots. 

They couldn't bask in the outfit for too long, for it faded away. 

“Aw man. Anyways, I thought I was going to die! Thanks, dude!” He grins at Akira. 

Akira types on his phone, ‘ **We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Akira Kurusu.’**

“Ryuji Sakamoto. Let's try and find a way out of here.’

\--------------------

The two of them explore the ‘castle’ together. It was dark and mossy inside. 

“Hey! Over here!” Something calls behind the door of a small room. They peered at the window and saw a monster cat. 

“What is that?!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“Not so loud!” it shushes him. 

Akira realized and quickly typed, ‘ **It looks like my stuffed animal! It must have fell out of my bag when the guards captured us’**

“Aren't you too old for stuffed animals and for bringing them to school? And this can't be a stuffed animal, it can talk!” Akira glares, for Ryuji has deeply offended him. 

“I'm not a stuffed animal, I am Morgana! Get me out of here!!!” It yells louder. 

“This thing is freaking me out…” They reluctantly let it out. 

“Thank you!”

‘ **What are you and why are you my stuffed animal?’** Akira signed. Somehow, Morgana understood it. 

“I am not sure myself. I do remember falling and hitting my head. I also feel like I have to do something important…”

“Yo, cat thing, how did you understand all that?” Ryuji questioned. 

Morgana thinks… “its uh… i'm actually not sure. Just some kind of instinct..” 

“INTRUDERS” 

They jump back. “This noisy cat must have called them over!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Was this a trap?”

“No! It's because this monkey won't be quiet!” Morgana summons’s his persona. “ ZORRO!” 

The guard takes the form of another Jack-o-lantern monster. 

“You have one of those things too?” 

“..too?”

Akira’s power comes back, and so does the outfit and the tall red figure, named Arsene. 

“Oh, SO you did have the potential! Lets get rid of this guy!” They both attack the monster and it disappears once it is defeated. 

“You did a good job for an Amateur ” Morgana said. 

“ **Amateur ?”** Akira was a bit confused. 

“Can you at least explain this place and those cool powers?” Ryuji interrupted. 

“I’ll explain at a later time, we don't have much time before more guards come for us” Morgana and the others run up ahead. 

“What about the prisoners?” Ryuji looks around the castle. 

“They don't matter! They are just a figment of the ruler’s cognition.” 

“... what is that big word?”

Akira shrugged.  _ I’ll just search for it later on Boogle  _

\------------------

“Up there, in the vent” Morgana loudly whispered. 

“We can't reach up there! We’re small” Ryuji complained to Morgana. 

Akira moved some crates. ‘ _ I bet we could’ve climbed up easily if we were in high school or something’  _

“Good, fluffy hair!” Morgana complimented. 

_ ‘My hair IS fluffy,’  _ Akira realizes. 

“Now, explain this place,” Ryuji demanded. 

“I can't now, but I will later, if you even decide to come back” The cat simply replied. 

“Dang it…” 

‘ **Get in the bag’** Akira pointed to his school bag. 

“What! No way! I have to explore this place. See you later” Morgana just left. 

Akira face palmed.  **‘Lets go to school’** “how do we get out?” 

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	6. The first day (f'real this time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Akira's first day at school. There isnt much changes compared to p5r canon, but its slightly different.

They appeared in the middle of the street. The rain had been reduced into a light sprinkle. 

“Did we make it?” Ryuji asked. 

Akira’s phone pinged, saying “Welcome back to the real world.” 

“Is that a yes or a no?”

Akira shrugged. The school bell rang in the distance. 

“Oh shoot, we’re going to be late!” Ryuji and Akira ran as fast as they could to the school. 

\-------------

It was still early morning and they managed to get to the school on time. 

“For real?! Didn't we go in this direction earlier?” Ryuji was confused, and Akira was just as equally confused. He didn't really pay attention when he was following Ryuji. 

“Hurry up now, kids. You’re going to be late.” A familiar voice called.

‘ _ Kamoshida?’  _ It was him, without the robes. ‘ _ It’s either he changed or these are two separate people…’  _

“It's your fault we were almost late!” Ryuji yelled at him.

“Hm? My fault?” Kamoshida looked confused, but also had a look of untrustworthiness. 

“You-” Before Ryuji could finish his sentence, Akira shut him up by pulling tight on his blazer sleeve. 

He and the other boy walked into the school, keeping their distance from the older man. Ryuji glared at him. 

Once they were out of Kamoshida’s earshot, Ryuji said, “What did you shut me up for?”

Akira wrote on his whiteboard, since he had it in his hands.  **“We are going to be late if you just keep yelling at him.”**

“Right… meet me outside in the courtyard after class.” Akira nodded, and the two boys went their separate ways. 

\-----------------

“Oh good, you actually came to school on time.” Kawakami said to him in the halls. 

‘ _ Was I not supposed to?’  _ Akira thought to himself. 

“I will introduce you to the class. Come in.” She opened the door to the classroom for him. Akira walked up to the front. He was surprisingly calm, despite encountering a castle and almost dying before school. 

“Class, this is Akira Kurusu. He is a new transfer. Just so you know, he cannot speak.” Akira bowed to the class in greeting. 

Part of the class began speaking in (not) whispers. “Hey, isn't that the new transfer student that the Principle was talking about earlier?” “Hm?” “I heard he beat up his whole class” “He was walking with Sakamoto…” 

_ ‘...what?’  _ Akira was wondering if these students lacked common sense. He looked at the teacher, slightly confused. She just sighed. 

“Your seat will be behind Takamaki-san.” She gestured towards the seat behind the blond girl. Akira recognized her from this morning. She seemed to recognise him too. “Share your textbooks with him, please.” 

“He’s sitting next to her?” “Even I feel bad for her, lol.”

_ ‘Why are they so loud…?’  _ Akira thought to himself. 

Class goes on.

\----------------

“Today is a minimum day due to the accidents at the station. Hurry and go home when you can.” The announcement rang in the halls. 

When Akira stepped into the hallways, the place became distorted and looked like the inside of the castle. 

“Kurusu? May I speak to you?” Kawakami called, snapping AKira out of the distortion. He walked up to his teacher. 

“Kamoshida said that you walked with Sakamato this morning. Please stay away from him, he’s nothing but trouble.” Akira tilted his head in confusion. She continued, “ You know that if you cause trouble here too, you’ll be expelled once again.” Akira nodded, then sighed as she walked away. 

‘ _ Jeez, you don't have to be so hard on me about it… Oh right, I have to meet up with Ryuji!’ _

He walked down the hall, trying to find the door to the courtyard. A shorter boy bumped into him, and the books he was carrying was knocked to the floor. 

“Oh, sorry!” The blue haired boy apologize, seeming a little jumpy. Akira helped him pick up the books. 

He then wrote on his whiteboard,  **“Do you know where the courtyard is?”**

“It's over there.” He pointed at a set of doors. Akira bowed in thanks, then went over there. 

\-------------------

“Hey dude! It took you long enough. Didja get lost?” Ryuji asked. 

**“Kawakami-sensei talked to me after class. She said to stay away from you.”**

Ryuji’s face saddened, “...of course…” 

Akira remembered and looked on his phone for the definition of cognition. 

[ the mental action or process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience, and the senses OR a result of this; a perception, sensation, notion, or intuition.]

“Uhhh… what?”

**“I think it's something like Kamoshida’s perception of the school. Maybe it's all in his head?”**

“We went inside his head?! Gross! But how can a whole castle be in his head…?”

Akira shrugged.  **“I just want to get my stuffed animal back”**

“Yeah, yeah. Let's find the place tomorrow after school. Do you like McDonalds?”

**“Yes, why?”**

“I want to treat you for saving my life! Anyways, we have to go home. Bye” 

They both went home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only arcs im excited im writing for is the madarame arc and the okumura arc. I just want Pokemon and Nerf guns but the bad teacher is in the way.


End file.
